Hunting for a Resolution
by buns1974
Summary: Nico asks for Dani's help but he has ulterior motives.  He's on the hunt for some resolutions. Summary sucks but I have an idea where I am going. I think so be patient.
1. Chapter 1

Nico has ulterior motives for asking Dani for help resolving the situation with Gabriele. He's actually on a hunt for a resolution.

* * *

><p>Hearing the door bell ring I walk towards the door to find Nico standing there.<p>

"So what situation do we have tonight Nico, I ask?" He usually shows up at her house interrupting her sleep so to see him when it wasn't even passed her bedtime was somewhat of a shock.

"May I come in Doctor?"

"Sure you reply and lead him into the kitchen and offer him a seat." So what do you need Nico?"

"I need your help in convincing Gabriele that I have moved on with my life." And the only way I can think of is if she thinks I am seeing someone else."

"Okay so who did you have in mind, I ask?" And he gives me a look and I know he's talking about me posing as his girlfriend to distract Gabriele from her intentions towards him and the team.

"You he replies." He stands there watching for your reaction to his request which he knows is totally absurd but he's desperate. He's a fixer after all and if there was anything that needed fixing it was this situation with Gabriele.

"Nico are you insane, because I could have sworn you just ask me to pretend to be involved with you so that Mrs. Pittman will leave you alone." Did I get all of that right you ask, heavy on the sarcasm because the situation is shocking to say the least? I mean who would believe that she and Nico were involved, even if he was really attractive with all the mystery that seems to surround him. Not that she had ever not thought about it… wait where the hell did those thoughts come from.

"Look Dr. Santino, I know this is a lot to ask but it's not just for my sake but the entire team as well." He pacing back and forth running his hands thru his hair looking worried and distracted, two things that you thought would never be used to describe Nico.

"Look Nico, I don't think this is the way to handle things with Mrs. Pittman, I mean don't get me wrong I am glad you are getting out of the cycle with this woman but creating this fake relationship is really not the way to go about it." You say this with the hopes that you can talk some since into him because the thought of pretending to be his girlfriend has you suddenly very nervous and you really can't explain why.

Nico takes what could only be described as a calculating look and says, "Your hesitation wouldn't have anything to do with Donnally now would it?" He's watching you trying to gage your reaction to his question, and see if you come up with a lie.

"No you exclaim, it does not have anything to do with Matt because we are not together you reply." You can't believe that he would bring Matt up to you like he was fishing for answers to questions he probably already has the answers to. "Besides after TK was shot I realized that starting something up again with Matt was a big mistake so no, if and that's a big if, I decide to go along with this crazy plan then my decision will have nothing to do with Matt Donnally or any other man for that matter."

"So what is the problem then Doctor?" I think this is the best solution to a very precarious situation that could be disastrous for everyone involved with the Hawk's organization."

"Nico, who would believe that you and I are romantically involved all of a sudden, I mean you have to have chemistry, and things in common for people to even think we are a couple you reply." You stand there watching him watching you and slowly he comes towards you with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He stops in front of you and slowly leans in and kisses you so softly trying to gage your reaction and see if he should continue. You don't object so he leans in again only this kiss is not so soft and not so hesitant. He reaches up and wraps his fist into your hair pulling you towards him and kisses you softly but once you moan it seems to snap something that was restrained in him and the kisses quickly escalate to a passion so explosive that it shocks you both. He's biting at your lips causing you to moan, which causes him to kiss you harder as you both moan because you can't seem to get enough. You end up sitting on the counter with your legs wrapped around his waist kissing, moaning and groping each other. Before either of you know it you're both trying to rip off each other's clothes and the only thing that stopped you was the ringing of Nico's phone, which causes you both to freeze and stare at each other with shock and surprise.

You are the first to speak. "Nico, are you going to answer your phone?" He pulls out his phone and answers, "Careless he replies all the while still looking at you with an intensity that makes your insides quiver. He quickly finishes his call. "There's a situation that I have to take care of he says and turns to leave and you quickly follow him to the door.

"Nico, I really think we need to finish this conversation."

"I think the conversation ended the moment we kissed don't you doctor." The only thing left to discuss is whether or not you agree to help me and after that kiss I think it's a fore gone conclusion don't you." He has this smug look on his face that just makes you want to either kiss him or smack him because you know he knows that you are going to go along with his plans, the smug son of a bitch you think.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow doctor to finalize our plans he says and quickly walks out of your house leaving you confused as to how the hell all of this could have happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's POV regarding his motives in asking Dani for help with Gabriele.

* * *

><p>I told Dani that I never lie and while that is true, I never said that I didn't manipulate a situation to my benefit. And the benefit of having Doctor Santino in my<p>

life far out ways anything I can think of. After TK was shot she came to her senses and dumped Donnally on his ass where he rightfully belongs. Matt Donnally

doesn't know how close he came to losing his life when I came over to inform her about TK, and looked up to see him coming from her bedroom down the stairs.

The shock on my face showed because she dropped her head in what could be described as either embarrassment or shame. I think in that moment I finally let

myself realize just how much I wanted Dr. Danielle Santino. I wanted her more than I ever wanted Gabriele. Hell I wanted her more than I have ever wanted any

other women in my life that I had ever met. It's almost scary how much she has come to mean to me. When she first started working for the Hawk's I wasn't so

sure about her but once I got to know her and see the results that she got with TK an every other person we sent her way I was sold. Sold on her as a doctor and

as a woman but still I held off because of work. But after her getting all of the male attention she was getting I had to stand up and do something. But it was

hard admitting I wanted something more with her after the Gabriele incident. Well to be honest I realized it when she was dating that idiot JD Aldridge but still

my refusal to admit it to myself which led to me accidently meeting them at my Tuesday night eatery. Once I pulled up at the restaurant and noticed his car I

could have left but I refused because I wanted to meet the man in person who had caught the good doctor's eye. And after JD was out of the picture then she

almost fell back into Donnally's arms which was the last straw. So when Gabriele came back into the picture with talks of us being together again and going after

the team to ensure that outcome, I realized that this was my chance to put my plan of having Dr. Santino in my life once and for all. Of course that requires

getting her to agree to help me with the Gabriele situation, knowing just how stubborn she can be, I know I had to come up with something good. When I went

to her house I had a plan of action on how to convince her to go along with my plan and how disastrous Gabriele could be to the team and what could happen if

we didn't stop her but what I didn't expect was the kiss that made me lose control. I can't believe that I kissed her and how explosive it turned out to be. It was

everything I dreamed of and more. I went over with the intention of getting her to agree with helping me with the Gabriele situation and if not for the phone

ringing I would have taken her right there on the counter in her kitchen without any objections from the good doctor I might add. But the bottom line is I want

Dani. I want her in my bed. I want her period and I plan on doing everything in my considerable powers to make sure that happens. After all, I always get what I

want. And I want Dr. Danielle Santino!

Dani's POV

After Nico left I just stood there in stunned silence and disbelief, I mean where the hell did that come from and how the hell did we go from a situation to me

dating Nico. Even if it was only pretend dating to get rid of Gabriele I still don't know how the hell that happened. But I also know that the kiss that we shared

was so unbelievably hot I think I might need a cold shower. I mean I have always thought that Nico was an attractively handsome, totally hot guy, but never

thought to act on it until he kissed me. His kisses were nothing like the ones I received from Ray, Matt, and even JD. I felt his kisses all the way to the tips of my

toes and then some. OMG what I am thinking, I can't really be standing here thinking of the extremely hot kisses between Nico and I. I mean okay so he kissed

me to prove that we have chemistry in order to pull off a ruse of us dating, but still I am so damn confused. This is Nico for heaven's sake. Extremely paranoid

Nico. Extremely secretive Nico. Extremely fucking hot Nico Careless whom I haven't stopped thinking about since those damn kisses. Arggg I am so confused I

don't know what to do but what I do know is that there is no way I am going to go along with this asinine scheme of his and I will let him know first thing

tomorrow morning. And until then I am just going to head up and take an extremely cold shower and maybe that will help cool me down.

* * *

><p>I just wanted to give show where they are at so the two POV'S from them I think was necessary. I think I know where I am going or I had better since I have about five chapters of this so far. LOL!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Dani goes to work the next morning with the intention of telling Nico no but after a run in with Gabriele decides to go ahead with it instead.

-oOo-

Quickly walking toward the coach's office I came to an abrupt halt when I found none other than Gabriele Pittman leaning against Coach's desk like she already owned the place wearing yet another animal print slinky dress. It made me want to gag dressing like she was clubbing rather than being at a professional football facility.

I cursed my luck when I realize that Coach was standing beside her and needing to speak with him I wasn't able to turn around and walk away. Placing a fake smile on my face I braced myself head up high as I stepped inside.

Damn it was just my luck that the coach was there and I needed to speak to him so here goes nothing. Placing a fake smile on my face I walk into the office and address the coach.

Addressing the coach I spoke, "Hey coach, have you seen Nico?" Glancing towards Gabriele studying her as she sized me up. Returning her gaze just as steady, I raised an eyebrow not sure if to ask or answer unspoken question.

"Good morning Dr. Dani, I don't believe you have me Mrs. Pittman yet," replied Coach. "Mrs. Pittman this is Dr. Danielle Santino our impact player and in house shrink."

Appearing on her face what I could only describe as an equally fake smile holding out her hand towards me. Taking her hand only to be polite I never blinked.

"Hello it's nice to me you," I reply as politely as I could considering all I knew about what this woman had put Nico through.

Releasing my hand I had to hold back the impulse to wipe that same hand off across my pants leg. I doubted it would go over well with either Coach or Mrs. Pittman and from the look she was shooting me I could tell she knew exactly what I was thinking, if the narrowing of her eyes was any indicator. My dislike of her was obviously matched by her own based on the gaze she was returning. If JD was here he would say we were flapping our wings in a sign of trying to gain dominance over our flock.

"Coach why don't you leave Dr. Santino and I to get acquainted," she demanded sending Coach a look that said "get out or else". His eyes drifted between us before he finally left quickly and quietly. Silence remained in the room once he left and I was starting to wonder if I could speak first. "

She gives the coach a look that said get out or else. He looked from her to me and back again and left quickly and quietly. "So I have heard so many things about you Dr. Santino and I wanted to meet you face to face to discuss a few things about your position with the team." Walking around the desk she sat down in the Coach's chair like it was her own even though it wasn't yet.

"What about my position with the team," I asked slowly making my way to sit in the seat directly across from her. Sitting down I cross my legs, arms at ease as if I don't have a care in the world, all along seething that this little snake would slither in and try to take charge. This anger towards her was not so shocking considering my discussion with Nico but the level of anger is what really surprised me.

"Well I don't know if you have heard or not but my husband and I are getting divorced and if things go as planned then I could possibly be the new owner of the team so I am in the process of evaluating everyone's position including yours," she began almost as if she was trying to get a reaction from me. Refusing to give her any king of satisfaction I simply smiled politely killing her with kindness instead.

"Hmm well according to Nico I am a very valuable ass-," I paused only for an instant, "-et that needs to be protected so if there was a concern with my position then I am sure he would have informed me since Marshall Pittman still owns the team." I shot her a confident smile.

If looks could kill I would be six feet under which only caused a smirk to grown across my face.

"Dr. Santino things change and your position could be one of the very things that change," giving me a smug look that I wanted to wipe right off, preferably with my fist.

In that moment I knew with absolute certainty that I was going to help Nico get rid of her once and for all. Of course it has nothing to do with being jealous of even the thought of her and Nico, at least I keep saying this to myself repeating it like a mantra.

Analyzing her from across the desk I began to realize that she feels threatened by me for some reason, but I wasn't sure why since we have never met before today. A woman like Gabriele feels threatened by any other woman for no other reason than the fact that she is a woman.

"Well then I will just have to have a chat with Nico and your husband to see what they think of all of this," is my simple response.

This was not the reply that she had been expecting though she tried to mask this but was unable to from a trained therapist. What she said next sounded more like a jealous girlfriend rather than an almost boss and also confirmed my suspicions, "You make it seem as if Nico is your very own personal bodyguard." She seemed to be examining me as if she was trying to figure out just how close Nico and I had become.

With the little devil sitting on my shoulder whispering to me to speak I decided to have a little fun of my own. "Well," I paused for dramatic effect and also to piss her off, "Nico and I have become quite, umm, close since I started working here." After making the statement I simply sat back and waited for her response. I expected it would be something typical of a woman like her and she didn't disappoint.

Giving me another smug look she leaned onto the desk. "Actually, Nico and I have become quite, umm, close as well." She then sat back crossing her arms over her chest as if to say "take that".

Well not only will I take it but I will shove back down her throat. Once again that little devil sitting on my shoulder has permanently knocked the angel off and is goading me to give a real bitchy reply. And I have always hated to disappoint anyone so this is where I twist the knife into the little witch. "Yes, Nico told me all about just how, ummm, close the two of you were." The look on her face was priceless; it was a cross between shock and total denial. But I continue since the conversation had taken a turn to my advantage. "Your association or lack thereof with Nico is duly noted, but like all good things, if you want to call them that, they must eventually come to an end."

"Why you little bitch," her voice raised rearing up from the desk. "I was trying to play nice but since you want to be nasty I will show you how it's done." Towering over me in an intimidating manner, only I will not be intimidated. Hell if I wasn't intimidated when TK threatened to go upside my head with his cell phone I sure as hell won't be by the likes of her.

"Well from what I've heard nasty is your specialty," I retorted all the while still sitting in the seat in front of coach's desk, legs still crossed, arms still relaxed, with a smile as big as New York City on my face, all the while seething at this little snake in a designer dress.

Nico chooses that exact moment to walk into the coach's office interrupting whatever rebuttal she was going to issue.

"Ladies is there a problem here?" he asked looking directly at Gabriele in what could be described as his don't mess with me look before turning his attention to me. "Dr. Santino, I have been looking for you to discuss that project we were working on." Giving me a nod he asked the question without speaking a word causing me to slowly nod answering with a smile for yes. Yes I will help him, yes I will "pretend" to be his girlfriend, just plain yes even though it seems my motives have changed for wanting to help him.

"Oh yes the project," I replied standing I move closer to Nico. Placing my hand on his chest I gazed up into his eyes. "I think we should talk about our project at our Tuesday night restaurant, if that's alright with you?" With my back to Gabriele she can't see the smile and wink I have just tossed to Nico.

He simply raised his eyebrow if asking what I am up to but still playing along. "Actually that was going to be suggestion as well." Ignoring Gabriele's glare being thrown our way.

Turning I walk back to pick up my purse I left sitting next to the chair in front of coach's desk. Giving her a parting shot I say, "It looks as if we won't get to finish our conversation after all Mrs. Pittman." Smirking I move to Nico's side.

Sensing she was clearly losing this battle Gabriele interjected, "Nico, we really need to discuss the situation with the Hawk's, don't you agree?"

Nico responded, "Actually any discussions regarding the Hawk's I will discuss with Marshall and Marshall alone." He turned taking my arm to lead me out of the coach's office and to "our" Tuesday night restaurant to discuss strategy.

-oOo-

Sorry but I felt that Gabriele and Dani needed this confrontation so that the battle lines could be drawn and Dani could make her decision. Plus I just wanted to let Dani's inner bitch out to play. LOL! But don't worry because if you guys have read my other fic Love Song then you will love the next few chapters. Wink! Wink! Laughs evilly!


	4. Chapter 4

Nico and Dani decide to go to his place to have their discussion about strategy but somehow they get sidetracked. I had a difficult time with chapter and I think it sucks so be warned. And thanks to my beta Haku2009 for all of your patience with me.

-oOo-

By the time we arrive at my apartment I could tell she has calmed down after her run in with Gabriele in coach's office. She had been quietly fuming the entire ride over refusing to say a word. Deciding it was best I remained silent as well allowing her to calm down.

Dani entered my apartment hesitantly almost as if she was expecting to turn a corner and the boogie man was going to jump out at her. Her eyes widened as she made her way through the massive penthouse, windows dominating the entire living room watching the expression crossing her face as she took in the black leather sofa and chair along with the other furnishings as she tried to interpret the meaning behind them.

I moved forward my footsteps making very little noise as I followed her motions. "I didn't mean to startle you," I told her.

She turned towards me at the sound of my voice squinting as her arms crossed. Anyone else would have realized that the squinting said she was pissed or maybe slightly annoyed. At the moment that was the last thing on my mind as whatever Gabriele said or did that had upset Dani so much consumed my thoughts.

Gazing out the window she spoke, "You have a beautiful home with a beautiful view, Nico."

"Thank you," I replied glancing at her wishing to be able to pry into her thoughts. "Would you like a glass of wine or something else perhaps?"

She looked over to me answering, "Wine would be great, thanks."

Moving into the kitchen I grabbed us some wine before we began the conversation. My instincts told me that wine would be needed as we dove into whatever it was that I had walked in on earlier. As I came back into the living room I found that Dani has taken a seat on the sofa her legs curled up underneath her obviously lost in thought.

"Your drink my lady," I snapped her from her mind as I passed her the glass of red wine smirking.

She accepted the wine eyes watching me as I took a seat at the opposite end of the sofa responding with a smirk of her own, "Nico, who knew you were such a gentleman."

Leaning back I crossed my legs answering, "Only when the moment calls for it Doctor." Taking a sip of my wine I watched her as she tipped the glass back drinking slowly moaning in appreciation. Forcing a moan back at the sound I shifted in my seat deciding it would be best to just jump into the issue at hand. "So do you want to talk about what I walked in on in coach's office?"

I shifted in her direction to gauge her reaction waiting for her to answer getting whatever it was off her chest. She squinted shooting me a glare so fierce I decided not to mention that I found that adorable rather than intimidating. She didn't even blink. No, now was definitely not the best time.

She took in a deep breath preparing herself to answer, "How did you ever get involved with such a horrible woman?"

I hadn't expected to have this conversation yet not sure where to start. "Gabriele and I met after my tour with the Navy Seals was finished."

Dani moved to sit with her chin propped up on her knees staring at me with an expectant look, "And?"

My response is what Dani likes to refer to as my "typical Nico answer", "And what?" I smirk at her earning another squint. "Look Doctor how I met or became involved with Gabriele is irrelevant at the moment."

My answer was defensive. It was defensive because I have asked myself the same question over and over again never once in the twenty something odd years that I have known her have I yet to find an answer. So if I couldn't answer that question after all these years what makes the good doctor think I can answer it now? Just as her mouth opened to reply my phone cut in. Glancing down at the screen I find that it is none other than Mrs. Gabriele Pittman herself. Hitting the ignore button I made to resume our conversation when I noticed her squinting meaning she probably saw the screen.

Getting up off the sofa I moved to stand in front of the window staring out into the night. I became deep in thought not about Gabriele but about Dani. The moment when I could finally let Dani in, into my thoughts and just be me, _she_ has to call. Damn it. Why couldn't I be rid of her? Maybe I should abandon this whole thing. Having Dani in my life with all the complications and baggage that I bring to the table.

Finally turning back to her I say, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea for you to help with Gabrielle after all. I don't want you to end up hurt by Gabrielle since she's probably more than you can handle or even have to deal with."

Her response was swift, "Excuse me." She leaped off the sofa moving to stand right in front of me her arms crossed. "So what you think I can't handle that little snake so you no longer want my help or maybe you just want to go back to being her little lap dog?" Her voice is dripping with venom

Now I am the one with venom in my voice as I take step towards her towering over her, "Dr. Santino, I have never been nor will I ever be Gabrielle or anyone else's lap dog." She begins to apologize but ignore her. "Now if you are finished with your assertions of me being her lapdog I will take you home."

Her apologies immediately stop and the anger returns. "No I am not going anywhere until we settle this matter once and for all. You will not just dismiss me because you don't like what I have to say, which by the way, I sincerely apologize for saying because I didn't mean it. I am just frustrated by her, you, me, and this entire situation."

Gazing at her I can't help but notice just how fiercely determined she is. Sighing I realize a different approach with her will probably be best to get her to go along with it so I can take her home.

"Dr. Santino-" I begin but am quickly cut off, "No my name is Dani and you should get use to saying it since we are in a relationship after all." She smirked.

Instantly I recognized that my effort to put some distance between her and Dani put her right in the middle. Damn but she is such a pain in the ass but I wouldn't have it or her any other way.

"Whether you wish to continue this or not I have decided that you are not going to be put in the middle of hurricane Gabrielle," I respond. "So are you ready to go?"

Not knowing what has gotten into me I find myself almost goading her to do something drastic knowing that if I tell her no she's just going to put herself in the way, keeping her in my sights. It also keeps my dreams of having her in my life alive. Just as she is about to respond my phone rings. Pulling it out of my pocket I realize its Gabriele calling again. Turning my back on Dani I answer the call feeling her seething behind my back I smirk to myself still goading her to do something unsure as to what yet knowing that whatever it was it would change our relationship forever.

…

Standing there seething, stream practically coming out of my ears I stare at his back as he just chats away with that little arrggg. I can barely think straight I'm so infuriated at his clear dismissal to talk with me. It's not rational and if it were anyone other than myself I might think it was jealousy, but that is impossible since I have no feelings for Nico.

Taking a deep breath I try to calm myself my mind slowly coming back to me. Going over the last few minutes of the conversation in my head I realize it was like he was trying to goad me into leaving. Challenging me with what I'm not sure but I am sure he's challenging me to go or to stay. Whatever the gauntlet he's thrown at me I accept because for whatever reason I know that it will change us, our relationship forever. Accepting the challenge it is _Game On_!


	5. Chapter 5

Dani decides to answer Nico's challenge and feel the burn. Be warned that this chapter is HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! SMUT AND NOTHING BUT! Ice water optional! LOL! This chapter woke me up out of bed at 7 am to be written.

-oOo-

I walked up behind Nico who had his back turned to me as he spoke on the phone. A saucy smile on my face and some pep in my step as I slowly leaned in placing my head on his back causing him to tense up, but slowly he relaxed returning to his conversation. This caused me to smirk as he has no idea what I'm about to do. _I_ can't believe what I'm about to do.

Continuing slowing I wrap my arms around his waist causing him to breathe in deeply, once again tensing up. Relaxing once again his breathing returned to normal. That's when I make my move. Taking my right hand I cup him squeezing him catching him completely by surprise.

His conversation halts mid sentence placing his hand over mine glancing over his shoulder giving me a look that says behave or else. Of course I chose to ignore this massaging him, moving my hand to the edge of his pants I dipping my hand inside to grip his length. I raise my eyebrow in challenge. Squinting at me all I can think is _Game On_. He turned away from me leaning against the counter still talking on the phone as I grip his length pumping him causing him to lengthen, harden, in my hand. Rubbing my thumb on his tip the conversation quickly finished and before I could blink I was on the counter his mouth on mine kissing me until my lips where swollen and my mind was in a fog.

Latching my legs around his waist grinding into his hardness a moan erupted from our throats causing to pull me closer to his body. Suddenly his lips were gone as a ripping sound filled the quiet room. Staring down I found my shirt completely annihilated, affecting me particularly, my panties now soaking wet.

His mouth attached to my nipple, a moan falling out of my mouth as I leaned back giving him full access enjoying the feeling. He pays the same attention to the other as he nipped softly.

My hips rubbing against him causing him to yell, "Fuck Dani, baby you have got to stop before this is over before it even begins."

I gazed at Nico unbelieving of how disheveled he looks. His normal clean cut perfect suit gone leaving this man with lust filled eyes in front of me and I was the one that made him this way. Feeling more powerful and sexy than I had ever in my entire life I leaned down kissing him with every ounce of passion I had in me. Slowly, soft, my tongue ran over his letting him have access to my mouth.

His arms capture me lifting me up as he moved to I'm only assuming is the bedroom. Placing me gently on the bed he stepped back to stare down at me hunger in his eyes. Slowly taking off his clothes I could only watched as his shirt, pants, boxers, came off leaving him totally exposed and fully erect in front of me. The only thought in my mind was that he had every reason to walk around with that sexy cocky ass smirk on his face.

Kneeling over me he removed my clothes leaving me just as bare to him as he was to me. Laying over me he ran his fingers over every curve feeling me, memorizing me. His hand moved down between my legs spreading me apart feeling how wet I was for him, his fingers stroking me, flicking my nub. I leaned into him as my breath became shallow, my heart pounding out of my chest. His name tumbling off my lips as he thrusted two of his fingers deep into my heat over and over causing my body to thrash against my will in pleasure. His mouth covered my taut nipple sucking pushing me over the edge screaming his name.

My body began to return back from the obis of pleasure as he lowered himself on top of me slipping between my thighs. Kissing me deeply his eyes locked on my own so I couldn't look away as he sunk himself into my folds my muscles tightening around him. A moan sounds from inside his throat as he withdraws only to sink himself inside me again only harder. My hips thrust up to meant him and soon a rhythm is formed as sounds fill the room of your pleasure.

The bed is shaking from the force of his thrusts sending you closer and closer to the edge. We're both so in the moment, with passion that when he suddenly stops and my eyes shoot open I find myself on my hands and knees him pounding into me. His hands dig into my hips as he penetrates deeper and deeper. His arm wraps around my chest pulling me up his mouth covering my own in a heated kiss.

When his mouth is turned from mine he quickly begins to suck on my neck gripping both my breasts in his hands. Using his fingers he tweaked my nipples causing them to harden under his touch. I thrust back on his manhood a groan in pleasure sounding.

We continue to thrash and thrust against each other in a battle for dominance, control, and a need so strong that when this is over no one will ever be able to fill them like this again. They belong to only each other.

Pushing me back down on my hands and knees he pounds into me gripping my breast with one hand and hip in another. The bed smashing against the wall filled my ears as the white light filled my vision as I came crashing down. My walls contracted around him bringing him with me in a violent orgasm.

Collapsing against the bed he managed to turn onto his back as I rested on his chest panting heavely. Leaning up he pressed a soft loving kiss onto my lips as his eyes drifted closed falling asleep.

"You know we never did finish our strategy conversation" I finally speak with satisfied smile on my face.

His eyes open as he squints at me. "Go to sleep Dani."

A small laugh fills the quite room as we snuggle into each other and with a sigh I fall asleep happily content to be in Nico's arms.

* * *

><p>Okay I know they did sleep together quick but this chapter just begged to be written. LOL! And besides I wanted to erase what she thought was a good night with Matt to freakin hot and amazing night with Nico. Also it might be another week or two before I can update. Sorry real life always gets in the way.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I have read several stories where Dani and Nico are together and the morning after he's usually not in bed when she wakes up so I decided to have Nico wake up and find Dani not only gone from his apartment. Nico's POV! Okay also be warned I think this really sucks but oh well here you go. And apologies for the long wait but school has really kicked my butt this semester.

* * *

><p>I slowly woke up to realize that Dani is no longer beside me. The one time that I gotten the first real night's sleep waking with a smile on my face it fades quickly as I realize my apartment is too quiet. Standing up out of bed I call out for Dani even though I already know she is gone. Immediately going for my phone I call her but it goes straight to voicemail. The anger swells inside because after last night I never expected to be blindsided like this. Waking up alone without her in my arms hurts more than it normally would because this is Dani.<p>

Taking a deep breath I have to regroup and give her a moment to gather her bearings before seeing her at work. Even as I think this I can't help but feel just a tad angry that she would just leave without a word after what happened between us last night.

I had no clue what she was up to when she wrapped her arms around my waist placing her head against my back. Hell if I knew goading her like that would lead to something so fucking hot and sensually decadent, which was exactly what last night was, but then against I knew that Dani would rock my world yet I had no idea she would knock it right off its axis.

Yes, the good doctor could run and she could definitely hide but I would find her of that I had no doubt. Let her think she's gotten a reprieve then I will simply sneak in on her and there would be no discussion because I will not be denied especially after having tasted what heaven was like in her arms. I will not let her leave me in hell, life without her in it.

…

Walking into the stadium an hour later looking for the good doctor, I began my search but unable to find her anywhere. I soon became nervous as no one had seen her all day but after speaking with the coach I learned that she had taken a few days off to deal with a family emergency out of town.

Hiding my emotions I was truly becoming infuriated. Now I know for a fact she's on the run and with several hours head start. Never mind that because I will locate her. Getting on the phone I call the usual people I have keeping an eye on her only to be told she's home.

Reaching her house in record time I approach the door trying to calm down as I have never been quite so pissed off since waking up and discovering her gone without so much as a note. Well we would deal with this right here and right now.

Before I could even knock the door swung open only it's not Dani standing in the doorway but her friend Margot smirking. "So you finally showed up looking for Dani," she spoke still with a smirk on her face as if she is on the inside of some joke that I don't know.

Giving her a look that had most linebackers quaking in their shoes I asked, "Where is Dani?"

She gulps taking a step back but manages to hold her ground. Lifting her chin she squints replying, "Actually Dani's not here at the moment and before you ask she won't be back for the rest of the week."

Taking everything in I try not to alarm her asking, "Where exactly has she gone?" Before she has a chance to answer I decide it would just be best to ask one of my own people where she is. They will give me a straight answer.

Taking out my phone I turn my back to Margot but her next words make me pause, "If you are calling one of your minions to look for her you won't find her." She seems to be enjoying herself at just how angry I am getting. "Well you will find her but it might take a while." She shrugs. "Besides this is all part of the girl code that states when a girlfriend is in need of a time out from a guy their girls help them out in any way they can which includes helping them to get away from you Mr. Tall Dark and Dangerous, for a few days."

Okay now its official I am pissed. Giving her the coldest smiles I put back on my shades and reply, "Girl code or no girl code, no matter what I will find the good doctor, make no mistake about it." I walk away from her only to stop giving her one last parting shot, "Make sure you tell Dr. Santino what I said."

I than continue to my car only to be taking back by Margot calling, "Yeah so you can trace my call and find out where she is. Nice try, but it's not going to happen Mr. Careless."

And with that statement she turns and slams the door.

'_Son of a bitch!'_ I think cursing.

The doctor has really taught her friends a thing or two about me. No matter because a Navy Seal always gets their man or in this case one stubborn pain-in-the-ass doctor. Dani could run and she could hide but I am going to find her. When I do it's GAME ON.


	7. Chapter 7

Dani panics after her night with Nico and leaves. Part 1

* * *

><p>Dani's POV!<p>

Rolling over I bump into something hard and warm and panic sets in for a moment until memories from last night come rushing back causing a blush to spread all over my body just thinking of everything Nico and I had done. A second later I being to panic as I can't believe I have just slept with Nico. What I also can't believe it that it was quite possibly the best sex of my life.

After the one night stand with Matt and my almost one night stand with J.D. I had sworn that I would never do that again unless we were in a stable relationship. And yet here I am in Nico's bed after a night of the hottest sex of my life.

Slowly easing my way out of bed I grab my clothes off the floor heading towards the bathroom. Quietly closing the door I turn around gasping at the pure decadence of the bathroom, which looks like something out of a magazine with a spa tub and shower large enough to fit several people. Taking a long look at the woman in the mirror staring back at me it looks like she's just been well to put it crudely fucked.

I have a glow that I wasn't sure was quite possible but even I notice that I once again start to panic. Shaking these thought away I dress as quickly as humanly possible. Making sure to be quite I realize after putting on my shirt that I have a problem. Nico had ripped my shirt off me and it's ruined with no hope of recovery. The only thing I can think of is to grab one of Nico's.

Opening the bedroom door I peek out to make sure Nico is still sleeping. I'm relieved to find he's still dead to the world. If Jeanette was here she would say I really gave it to him wearing his ass out causing a giggle to spring out of my mouth. Slamming my hand over my mouth to stop the sound I stare at him to make sure the sound didn't wake him.

Now focusing on getting out of here without waking him I scan the room and find Nico's shirt. Moving slowly I grab his shirt along with my shoes heading straight for the bedroom door. Stopping I take one last look at Nico who is sprawled out on his stomach with the sheet barely covering his nice toned ass. I smiled softly at how peaceful he looks in his sleep, less guarded and oh so yummy.

Sighing I exit the room going towards the living room snatching my purse off the couch and exit the apartment. Once on the elevator I start to breathe again even if my mind is still spinning over the events of last night.

The ding of the elevator brings me back out of my reverie. Just as I step off the elevator my phone ring. Desperately trying to pull my phone out of my purse I almost start to hyperventilate thinking it has to be Nico. Realizing it's actually Jeanette I quickly answer.

"Oh my God, Jeanette I am so glad that you called," I greet her in a voice that is panicky causing Jeanette to instantly go on alert.

"Dani what's wrong?" she replies in an equally panicked voice.

"Jeanette I need to get out of here quickly," I respond still panicked and slightly out of breathe as I trek out of the building and down the sidewalk.

"Get out of where?" she asks, still confused as to what the hell is going on. "Dani take a deep breath and tell me what the hell is going on."

"I am trying to sneak out of Nico's place after having sex with him last night," I answer but the only response I get is the sound of tires squealing and car horns going off. "Jeanette. Jeanette! Answer me! Are you okay?" I am at this point truly panicking over everything until her voice come back on the phone.

"Okay first never say shit like to me while I'm driving and second how good was the sex that it has you sneaking out doing the walk of shame?" she asked sounding completely shocked.

"Jeanette!" I start, "Now is not the time." Continuing my trek down a sidewalk I have never been before I stop walking to breath. "Look I really need to call a cab so I can get home."

"Well you are in luck because as it just so happens I came into town trying to surprise you with a visit and end up you had and even bigger surprise for me," Jeanette replied. "Tell me where you are and I'll come and pick you up."

Taking a quick turnaround to get your bearings I find a coffee place called Baggie's Coffee House. I give her the address and cross street.

"Okay, I am on my way and then you and I are going to discuss your bedroom romp with Mr. Tall Dark and Dangerous," she responds quickly hanging up on me.

I yell her name but she's already hung up onme. Heading into the coffee shop I order a muffin and a coffee before sitting to wait for her. Besides I'll need my caffeine fix if I'm going to have this conversation with her.

As I wait staring out the window I wonder how in the span of 48 hours my life could have become so complicated. Well it wasn't simple before but now it's on a whole new level. Who knew that when Nico showed up at my door that two days later I would end up, like Jeanette claimed, sneaking out with the walk of shame.

Sighing I still can't believe I slept with him. Sure I always considered him hot in mysterious, secretive, dangerous kind of way but still how do I go from thoughts to incredibly hot sex? Last night was something new. Nico and I took each other to heights that I had never been before. Not with Ray, not Matt, thought with J.D. I never got the chance due to interruptions.

My head was starting to hurt from all this thinking and not enough caffeine. Deciding to silence my thoughts until she arrive. I'm sure she will help me sort out everything, if that's possible.

That's when I realize that Nico and I never came to a resolution about Gabrielle.

* * *

><p>I felt that after sleeping with Nico, Dani should panic a little and maybe even run away with her good friend Janette. So part two is coming up to this chapter.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Jeanette picks up Dani from the coffee house and convinces her to fly back to Barcelona with her. But Jeanette decides to intervene on Dani's behalf and give Nico a hand.

* * *

><p>Picking up the phone the phone and dialing his number Jeanette waits for him to pick up and she doesn't have to wait long. Before he can say anything she jumps in and stars talking.<p>

"Okay listen, don't talk. Dani's here in Barcelona with me and she's running scared. Not of you per say but of what the two of you could be… so I'm going to help you out where she is concerned. She's still feeling the effects of being married to that douche bag Ray and whether she knows it or not he really did a number on her. So she ran and now it's time for your tall, dark, and dangerous ass to step up and show her that she's worth being chased all the way to Spain, worthy of being loved like she should, and this is the most important part- that she's worthy of being _the_ one and only. Question is can you do that, because if you can't then just leave her the hell alone." She waits for his response with her heart beating so fast it feels like it's going to jump out of her freaking chest.

He responds with what could only be described as his you have gone too far and you are lucky to be in another country voice he's so pissed. "I'll be there tomorrow and trust me when I say the good doctor will _never_ have a reason to run from me again!" He hangs up leaving her thinking-oh shit Dani's in trouble now. But then again it's not too bad to have a pissed off hot, sexy, and dangerous guy hot on your trail. She laughs thinking she can't wait until tomorrow so she can sit back and watch the fireworks when Nico arrives.

The next night at the restaurant Dani is sitting on the patio waiting for Jeanette and still fretting over what happened with her and Nico. OMG she thinks I can't believe I ran from Nico. I mean I literally ran away from Nico. But it's not only that I ran but where I ran to….Barcelona, Spain with Jeanette. OMG how do I let her talk me into these situations?

Okay, truth be told, it really didn't take to convince me to run away from it all instead of staying and facing my feelings for Nico…whatever they turn out to be. But I have to admit that I did have fun with Jeanette and Margo sneaking me out of town with a whole lot of cloak and dagger that would impress even Nico himself. Taking a sip of her wine as she sits and watches all the beautiful people go by while sitting on the patio of the restaurant where she was meeting Jeanette.

Speaking of which I wonder what's taking her so long. She shrugs it off because Jeanette was never on time for anything. And speak of the devil she looks up and sees Jeannette making her way towards her table with a mischievous smile on her face and a glint in her eye.

She's up to something I think as she finally arrives at the table and gives me a kiss on the cheek and takes her seat. "What have you done or better yet what are you up to?" She gives me a '_who_ _me_' purely innocent look but I am not buying it. I have knows this woman my whole life, so I can tell when she's up to something that more than likely will get me into trouble.

"The only thing I am up to sweetie is to get you to stop freaking out about running from Nico." Sighing she continues giving me her 'it's time to cut the bullshit' face. "Okay let's discuss the real reason you ran from Nico and don't give me any shit about how you ran because you jumped into bed with him too soon because the way the sparks always fly whenever the two of you are in the same room says otherwise. Simply put, it wasn't a matter of if but when you two would sleep together."

She sits back in her seat with her arms folded; waiting on me to deny what she just said to me but I am tired of running from the truth and just plain tired of running period. Taking a deep breath I reply. "I ran from him Jeanette and I just can't believe I did that after the night we spent together."

"Well sweetie, neither can I but I'm not surprised."

Sitting back in my chair I cross my arms in defense to whatever the hell she was about to tell me but knowing Janette she's going to give it to me no matter what.

"You ran because you starting comparing him to Ray and sweetie I have to tell you there's no fucking comparison. You ran because you know that this thing with Nico could be epic in terms of relationships and the only other serious relationship you've had was your marriage to Ray." Picking up her coffee she takes a sip contemplating how to proceed next. "A relationship where he never valued what you did, not really."

"Jeanette that's not true, Ray was always supportive of my education."

"Yes, he was…as long as it didn't interfere with his plans, his dreams, or his job." Reaching across the table she placed her hand on my arm looking me straight in the eyes. "And deep down you know what I'm saying is true but honey Nico is not Ray. Ray was a douche bag when you met him, while you were married to him and hell even more of one when you kicked his lying cheating ass to the curb and filed for divorce. Hell his grave stone should read, "Here lies Ray Santino, King of the Douche."

Looking at Janette I don't know whether to laugh at her description of him or cry because I know she's absolutely right. I know that Nico would never be like Ray. I know just like Jeanette said a relationship with him could be "epic". But I ran and just thinking about it I start to panic because what if he thinks I am not worth it since I up and ran away like a scared school girl.

"Oh my God Jeannette, what if I ran him off by running off myself." Leaning back in my chair I sigh as I think of the situation with Nico.

Jeanette watches her over think her situation once again intervenes. "Stop it Dani! I can feel you analyzing and over thinking for nothing. For once just go with the flow and be in the moment and no more running. Hell if Nico had put it on me in the bedroom like he did you I'd be running towards him instead of away." Smirking she gives me a wink.

"Jeanette!" I yell blushing like a school girl which causes her to chuckle even more. But that doesn't stop her as she continues totally ignoring me."Hell there'd be a restraining order making me stay at least 1000 feet away."

"Umm usually a restraining order is at least 250 feet away not 1000." Was my smart ass reply.

Looking at me with a mischievous look in her eye she responds. "Yes but if the sex was that good I would have violated him and the restraining order. Hence the new order of at least 1000." She winks at me and smiles.

I can't help but laugh throwing my head back feeling better than I have since running from Nico…that is until a voice behind me causes me to freeze."So tell me Doctor, what's so funny?" Turning she looks into the eyes of her very own tall, dark, and extremely pissed off Nico Careless.

Staring at him- looking good enough to eat wearing his usual ensemble of black slacks, dark grey jacket, and black shirt with his hair slicked back giving me a penetrating stare. Unconsciously I lick my lips as my eyes finally meet his and notice his nostrils flare, jaw clenched and I can't help but smile because of the effect I have on this man. It fills me with a feminine power that not even Ray could inspire in all the years we were married.

The clearing of a throat and a chair being pushed back from the table brings us both out of our silent musings. "Well Nico, since you're here now I'll be taking my leave. But before I go be warned; if you hurt my friend I will find a way to hurt you so bad that you'll pray for death. Oh, and if you think I'm joking- just ask my three-ex husbands about the damage I can do when I set my mind to it." Giving him her most innocent smile she turns to Dani and says."Okay have fun and remember just because the sex is so good doesn't mean you run way."

Blushing like a school girl all she can do is yell, "Jeannette!"

Looking at Nico and back to Dani she says. "Sweetie I'm just saying; think of it as a near death experience when people see the light and run towards it…run towards the good sex and not away." She chuckles after saying this and leans down and gives me a hug and a kiss and leaves me alone with a still pissed off Nico Careless. The day of reckoning had finally arrived.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for not updating this sooner but my muse abandoned me only to make a return at 5 am in the morning on a Saturday and refusing to leave me alone. Bitch! LOL! Anyway I am also halfway finished with the next chapter plus an epilogue.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay but the muse was being really stubborn!

* * *

><p>Nico takes Janette's now vacant seat and gives her an indescribable look that Dani's never seen before on his face…but then again she'd never been in this particular situation before either.<p>

Picking up her wine she takes a huge gulp because she needs some liquid courage if she's going to deal with Nico-who's obviously pissed if his silence is any indication. The man himself is not that talkative to begin with but when he's pissed it's a much more frightening silence.

"Nico, maybe we should go somewhere and talk more privately." She wanted to say more but he cut her off with a shake of his head and a glint in his eye that she'd never seen aimed her way.

"It's funny, the morning after having one of the best nights of my life I woke up and wanted to talk, only to find myself all alone in my bed-which you had vacated." He practically hisses out the last part with so much venom that she snaps back in her chair trying to escape but she knows the running is over. It's time for her to stop running from this man who has become such a vital part of her life and her very soul so she lifts her chin giving him her usual glare and prepares for battle.

Watching her sitting there with her chin lifted, he can't help but think that it was that gall that attracted him to her in the first place. Her stubborn determination no matter what the situation and her belief in everyone deserving better all the while trying to give her all in everything she did was so refreshing for a cynic like him. Especially when the only women he was used to dealing with were vipers; like Gabrielle who only knew how to take and never give.

Taking a deep breath she tries once more to reach through the anger and get him to see reason which would be nearly impossible because he'd been as cold as ice since she had turned around to face him. "Nico please, let's go and have this discussion somewhere more private." Picking up her purse she lays money on the table for her and Janette's wine and starts to get up from the table only to have him come around to pull out her chair for her.

He leans down and says. "I booked a room in the hotel across the walkway so why don't we finish this discussion there Doctor." Placing his hand on her lower back he guides her out of the restaurant and across the walkway, all of this done in complete silence.

They reach the hotel and get on the elevator still in silence and it's a silence that's fraught with tension, anger, and so much more that's indescribable. Finally they reach his floor and he once again leads her with his hand at the small of her back towards his room. Stepping through the doorway she walks to the center of the room; too nervous to admire the beauty of the suite because she knows what happens next will change the course of both their lives.

Turning, she watches him watch her as he stalks towards her wearing his usual intense expression. He slowly circles her not saying a word merely watching her until he finally speaks. "Just tell me this _Doctor_, why'd you run from me? No, from us, and leave without so much as a note or phone call to at least let me know you were alright. I had to hear it from Margo; who took great pleasure in informing me that I would only find you when you were good and ready. So tell me _Doctor,_ are you ready or should I just take you running from me as a sign to walk away now and just let things go back to the way they were."

She closes her eyes and prepares to open up about her fears and lay her soul bare to this complicated and frustrating man because she knows there's no more running for either of them.

"First I want to say that I'm so sorry for running away from you. It had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me and my own fears I didn't even know were hidden just below the surface waiting to make an appearance. I thought after my divorce that I was ready to move on and that I had sorted out everything I needed to but obviously not if after one wonderful night with you, I not only run but leave the country for God's sake." Sighing, she watches him take in everything she had to say but he's still not giving an inch. She realizes that she really has her work cut out for her.

"When I agreed to start dating Matt I thought okay, I'm ready to move on but what I really was doing was still running. Matt was a safe choice because I could never really feel for him what I was beginning to feel for you and that scared the hell out of me." She looks at him and notices that he doesn't seem to like what she just said or was it who she was talking about.

He walks right up to her with the fiercest face she's ever seen and says. "First, never compare anything that happens between you and I with that flip flopping idiot Donnally. Unlike him I know that you are worth pursuing to the ends of the earth. I also know that your biggest fear, thanks to that ex-husband, is that you think you won't be enough for any man. But Dani you aren't just enough, you're everything I never thought I would have in this lifetime or any other. I have baggage or have you forgotten Gabriel and what she put me through? She kept me on a string for all those years just letting me believe that Juliet was my daughter; when all along she knew otherwise. So, I get it, I do but you should have talked to me instead of running away like you did because I thought maybe I was destined to never have a woman stay and want to be with me."

His vulnerability shines through and she realizes that he was just as scared and hurt as she was, that essentially they were in the same boat when it came to being hurt by the people who they loved and trusted the most.

"I'm scared, Nico." She says softly with tears in her eyes looking so hauntingly beautiful that he takes her into his arms holding her tigh;t trying to comfort her the only way he knows how.

Leaning down he places his forehead against hers. "Tell me what has you so afraid Dani?" He whispers softly.

Sighing she steps back and runs a hand through her hair and realizes that it's time to lay all of her fears out on the table and take a chance. Even if it blows up in her face she wants to move forward with this man. "I'm afraid of not being enough, like you said, but also of being able to keep the attention of a man like you when I couldn't even hold keep my husband from straying. I mean look at my history. I get knocked up by Ray, get married, spend the next seventeen years raising kids, keeping house, and earning my degree and yet I always felt like something was missing. Then my marriage ends because Ray would rather sleep with every woman he crosses paths with than with me. Next I have a one night stand with Matt and then an 'almost' relationship because I was too scared of exploring my feelings for you. And last but not least- J.D. who wanted me to drop everything and run off to the Congo with him."

Interrupting her Nico says. "Where are you going with this, Danielle?"

Looking him in the eye she says. "I just, for once in my life, want to be wanted with a passion so fierce that it takes my breath away. I want someone who will think I'm worth the chase. Someone who will think I'm enough for them to stay. Nico I want the fairytale."

She feels so vulnerable, raw, and exposed standing in this room with this man sharing all of her most painful fears that she's never even told Jeanette.

He leans down and kisses the tears that escape from her eyes gently then bends to kiss her lips softly. He bites her lower lip demanding access which she gives readily, moaning as his tongue dances with hers. He backs her into the nearest wall one hand gripping her hair to control the kiss which has quickly turned passionate. Giving and taking everything, she hears a low moan and realizes that it came from her. Ripping his mouth away she gasps for air. Staring into her eyes he slowly takes a step back while giving her a look so hot it would melt tar on the road.

Shaking his head trying to clear the lust that has clouded his mind he starts to speak knowing he has to make her see she is everything he's ever wanted or needed. "First, your ex was an idiot for cheating on you, second, Donnally just wasn't right for you with his wishy-washy ways, and last, J.D. -well he should just stick to his flock in the Congo."

That last part had her giggling at the image of J.D. studying flocks in the Congo. She smiles so brightly up at Nico that he knows he's on the right track.

"And last I don't know if you noticed but I flew all the way to Barcelona, Spain to 'chase' you Danielle. The Ray's, Matts, and J.D's of the world…they're all idiots; for which I'm grateful. I'm grateful that they never saw the most compassionate, loving, wonderfully amazing woman that I see, I'm glad they never got to see just how hot you can really be in and out of the bedroom."

She really starts to tear up as he says these things about her that almost sounds poetic. She realizes he's not finished as he continues. "You're the woman that took an overgrown kid like TK and helped him be a better man, a woman that didn't even realize that she brought light into my very dark and lonely soul. You are worth anything and everything and I plan on sticking around and showing you just how much. You're my yesterday, today, and tomorrow. And let me tell you I've never wanted anything past today except for Gabriel and Juliet. I'm just as scared as you are Dani so why don't we be scared together instead of apart."

She really starts crying now because she realizes that this is it; the real thing that she's been waiting for her entire life, this feeling of being everything a man could want or need. It's scary, it's hard, and so fucking frightening that she feels her knees start to shake so she locks them in place to keep her balance because Nico Careless has left her off-balance and almost knocked her on her ass in the best possible way…And he's not done yet.

"Gabriel knew what she was doing to me all those years which was how she kept me hooked like a fish on a hook. People think its hope that kills you but it's not, it's the idea of a maybe. With her it was the maybe that this is the year she'd finally leave Pittman to be with me, of her loving me the way I loved her, and the maybe of Juliet being my daughter. Hope keeps you alive and going but the maybes destroy you slowly."

This last statement is whispered so softly and said with such sadness that her eyes burn with a fresh wave of tears and feeling overwhelmed with emotions she places her hand on his chest and whispers the only thing she can say. "Oh Nico." She doesn't know who moves first him or her but they meet in the middle as she launches herself at him crying tears of joy, pain, and relief. Joy; because this man wants her the way she wants him. Pain; because she hurt him by running away and not believing in him. And last relief; because finally she can let go of the past and start living for the future that includes Nico in every way possible.

Holding her in his arms fills him with a completeness that he's never felt before. Smirking he leans back and says. "It looks like you took Jeanette's advice after all."

Leaning back from him and wiping the tears from her eyes she gives him a confused look and says. "What advice."

"Why…_running_ towards me and not way." He waits for his meaning to dawn on her.

And once again blushing like a school girl she yells. "Nico!" Crossing her arms while giving him her most evil squint she glares at him.

His sexy ass smirk grows and leaning down he whispers. "Now doctor I can't help it if it's true, after all, I have the scratch marks on my back to prove just how…good it was." Cutting off her retort he does what he'd been aching to do since he walked into the restaurant earlier…kiss her long, slow, and tenderly.

And does he ever…her gasp opens the way for his tongue to duel with hers. Standing tall in her heels she wraps her arms round his neck as he kisses her thoroughly taking his time to savor her. Slowing things down a little he gives her one last gently soft kiss and steps back snapping her out of the desire filled hazed.

Looking at him in confusion she asks. "Nico what…what happened? Why did you stop?"

"The reason I stopped is because I don't want it to be like last night where everything was so fast and quick. No tonight. I want to, no, I plan on taking my time with you. I plan to make love to you the way I should have the first time-until your surprise attack that is; I plan to take my time and show you just how much you mean to me."

Looking into his eyes she realizes she would take his hand and let him lead her anywhere as long as he was by her side.

Leading her to the bed he turns and his eyes sweep her body from head to toe giving her a spine tingling gaze so hot she can feel the wetness between her legs.

Circling her until he stands behind her he leans down and kisses her shoulder gently nipping his way up her neck. He slowly lowers the zipper on her dress and reaching up he pulls the straps down caressing her arms lightly with his fingers. He pulls it down her body until she's standing there in nothing but her black lace panty and bra set.

Stepping closer to her until there's no space between them he places his hands on her hips. His erection brushes against her, causing her to moan and push back against him. Leaning down he whispers as he stills her movements. "Not this time Dani, no this time I plan on taking my time and showing you just how beautiful you are and how much I want you…slowly."

Not giving her a chance to respond he reaches down and sweeps her up into his arms which surprises her. She yelps his name and wraps her arms around his neck as he turns and gently places her on the bed. "I want you to lay back and enjoy yourself because after today you will never doubt just how much you are wanted."

He takes off his jacket while still maintaining eye contact. He tosses it onto a nearby chair and then proceeds to unbutton his shirt to reveal a muscular chest and torso which causes her to lick her lips in appreciation. He walks towards her and gently picks up her foot and removes the first shoe dropping it on the floor then repeats the process with the second. He keeps her right foot in one hand as he slowly strokes his way up behind her knee with his other hand and leans down to kiss her above her knee and then places her leg back on the bed.

Sitting next to her he rubs his knuckles across her collar bone and down the middle of her breast to graze her harden nipple. She arches into his hand and she moans as her senses are in overdrive from a simple touch but he's not done with her yet. He leans down to suck her nipple through her bra and slowly he lowers his hand to stop at the top of her panties. She's arching off the bed trying to get him to move his hand further but he just retreats.

Pulling down her bra straps he slips off her bra uncovering her breast as he devours her with his eyes. He cups both breasts as he tugs on her nipples ripping a moan out of her throat as she throws her head back into the bed body quivering.

Damn, was all she could think. This man had barely begun and she's almost ready to come it's so good. He latches onto her nipple sucking hard like he's trying to devour it then turns his attention to its twin biting hard then soothing the sting with his tongue twirling it around her nipple. She grabs his head holding him in place as he plays with her nipples making her so fucking hot she thinks she's going to lose her mind.

"Nico please!" She begs as she arches her back then she cries out as he cups her heat in his hands; grinding his palm against her clit and that sets off her first orgasm. He continues to rub his palm over her clit as her orgasm wanes. He stops rubbing her for a moment and she tries to catch her breath as he's pulling her bra and panties off her body.

Looking up she watches as he stands and unbuckles his belt and quickly disposes of his pants and boxers leaving him completely nude as his thick, long, cock springs forward. Wrapping his hand around his cock he strokes himself as he heads toward her and God help her-watching him touch himself turns her on even more.

She decides two can play at that game so she takes her right hand and slowly reaches between her legs and starts rubbing her clit. She smirks as she watches him stop in mid-stride eyes darkening with desire as she pleasures herself. Dani can't believe she's being so wickedly bold but Nico just brings out the sex kitten in her like no man has done before.

Dani can feel the beginnings of another orgasm but she doesn't want to come unless his cock is nestled deep inside her heat so she reaches for him. He kneels on the bed and spreads her thighs as he lowers his body onto hers. He guides his hard cock into her heat and slowly thrusts into her over and over. The sensation is driving her wild.

She arches her back wrapping her legs around his waist trying to get him to go faster but he's insistent about taking his time. Leaning down he kisses her slipping his tongue into her mouth as their tongues mate just like their bodies.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands she tightens her vaginal walls and grabs his ass in both arms and this definitely has the desired effect she wants. He throws back his head and slams his cock into her hard. His control is shot to hell as he rises to his knees and grabs her thighs spreading them wider as he continues to slam into her.

They're both so out of control but neither seem to care as he lifts her legs higher around his waist pulling his cock all the way out only to slam back in making her moan. Her eyes role to the back of her head as her climax is fast approaching.

"Oh God. Nico…yes…it's…so…good…I'm…coming…it's…too…much." She screams as the orgasm hits her hard but he continues thrusting harder and harder as the bed rocks against the wall and then he comes screaming her name. "Daniiiiiiiiiii!" He thrusts a few more times and then he collapses on top of her breathing hard but trying to catch his breath.

Rolling off of her he pulls her over to rest atop him as he covers them with the sheet. Leaning down to kiss her forehead gently he whispers softly. "I love you Danielle." He can feel her smile against his chest as she looks up into his eyes filled with love and contentment.

"And I love you Nico Careless. Hmm you know we never did find a resolution now did we?"

Smirking at her he kisses her gently on the lips and says. "Actually I think we resolved the fact that from here on out whatever comes our way we will handle it together and that's all I could ask for."

She sighs because he was right; whatever life threw at her she knew she would have him at her side to 'resolve' it, no matter what. Dani lays her head on his shoulder as she contemplates what lies ahead of them and she looks forward to it with love and contentment… and just think they had set out for one resolution and found so much more.

* * *

><p>That's it folks and I'm so sorry for the delay but my muse was being a real witch but thanks for reading. I'm thinking of doing an epilogue but maybe not. LOL<p> 


End file.
